We'll Play Hopscotch
by I Use To Be Love Drunk-RA
Summary: Jack Didn't Die Saving His Little Sister. A Year After That Happened He Went Out To The Pond With His Best Friend, Hiccup. If It Wasn't For Jsck, Hiccup Might Not Have Lived. But The Same Didn't Happen For Jack. (Jack FrostXHiccup) -Based off a picture I found on tumblr. All the rights to the picture go to Wehavedragonshiccup-


_"Jack... I don't know about this..." Hiccup said as he slowly stepped out onto the ice. Jack laughed as he spun around, his brown eyes gazing into Hiccup's green ones. _

_ "Why not?! We used to do it all the time when we were little!" He said._

_"Yeah... But we were little and I knew how to ice skate back then," the younger boy admitted with a blush._

_ "You forgot?! I'll just have to teach you!" Jack said with a wide smile, clearly enjoying himself._

_ Before the young Viking could say anything, his best friend grabbed his hands and pulled him further out onto the ice. Standing there, he let his gaze follow Jack as he skated circles around the other boy, literally. Hiccup thought it was a little unfair. Jack always came out to the pond and ice skated with his sister. Hiccup was always busy trying to make his dad happy, it wasn't fair to the smaller and younger boy. He never got to practice. Not to mention he now had a fear of this pond. Hearing stories of how the ice broke and people almost dying because of it. But seeing his friends confident face made him feel a little bit better. _

_"Do you get it now?!" His best friend asked as a wide smile lit up his pale face. Hiccup slowly nodded._

_ Without warning, he was pulled to the middle of the frozen pond. Jack smiling widely as he let go of his friends hand and started to skate around the pond. Hiccup slowly began skating along with his friend, laughing as Jack skated backwards then in front of him, continuing to go backwards just to make silly faces. Smiling a little bit, Hiccup managed to pass the older boy. Their laughter of joy filled the air. Jack managing to catch up with his best friend and spin him around. Until their hands slipped and Hiccup fell onto the ice. Luckily it didn't break but his bottom was now hurt and cold. The older seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the whole world. He was so caught up in his own little happy-joyful world that he didn't notice the cracking sound. Hiccup's heart began to beat faster as he looked down._

_"Jack!" _

_ The panic and terrified shout broke the older boy out of his trance as he spun around to look at his friend. Only to be greeted by a horrifying sight. Hiccup was barely able to stand, a long crack etched into the ice under and around the boy. Looking around, he noticed a large stick with a hook shaped end. Some kind of staff maybe. _

_"It's going to be okay," he told his friend as he bent down to pick it up._

_ "I'm scared," the young Viking choked out. _

_"It's going to be okay," Jack said again this time firmer. "Lets play a game of hopscotch," he told his friend. Hiccup looked at Jack as if he was crazy then slowly his face softened and he nodded. _

_ Carefully Jack guided Hiccup closer and closer, the Viking boy looking terrified. But he completely trusted his best friend. Finally wen he was within reach, Jack used the hooked end of the stick to grab a holt of Hiccup's waist as throw him across the pond, into the safety of the strong ice and snow. Hiccup shook his head and looked over at Jack, who smiled widely. Until he heard the same kind of crack underneath his own feet. He looked down just in time to see the ice give away. _

_"Jack!" Hiccup yelled and ran over to where his best friend had disappeared into the water._

_But it was no use. He couldn't see Jack through the dark water and by the time he even got close to the cracked ice, he knew it was too late. _

Years later, Hiccup was living a normal life. Well... Not do normal. He had a dragon named Toothless and had saved the entire island of Berk. His father agreed to make an alliance with the dragons and he taught people how to communicate and care for their dragons. It was a perfect way to distract him from what happened. Unlike all his fathers attempts at distracting him, this one worked.

Though Toothless did find his best friend out on his roof a few times. He would sit and watch Hiccup, worried about his friend. Until the small Viking went back into his room through the window. The dragon wasn't aware of the close friend that Hiccup had lost so he was left wondering why Hiccup was so sad. But he would slowly let those thoughts fade away until he fell asleep.

Hiccup didn't even know why he tried to forget it. Whenever he came close to forgetting, it would come back as a horrible nightmare. Sighing, the young Viking made his way over to where his dragon was, laying in the snow. Waiting patiently for him to finish whatever he was doing. What was he doing?! So far all he had done was walk around and wish that it had been him that fell into the icy water. Not Jack. Jack didn't deserve to die and it was all his fault. If he had told his friend no then maybe he wouldn't have been out there in the first place. But the same thing almost happened to Jack's sister so he didn't know why the other boy had been so open and confident about going back to that frozen pond. It almost scared him.

While sitting there, Toothless at his side, he noticed that it was getting colder. And it had started to snow too. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Attempting to keep himself warm. Usually Berk was very cold but not this cold. There must be a snow storm coming, the young Viking thought. Toothless made a worried purring noise towards the boy, nudging his hand ever so softly. Smiling softly, Hiccup rubbed the dragons nose affectionally.

Until Toothless growled menacingly.

Pulling away in shock, the boy looked at the dragon. But Toothless wasn't looking at him. His eyes were narrowed and he was looking straight forward. Hiccup would have been alarmed by this behavior except for the fact that nothing was there. He rested a hand on his dragons shoulder and slowly coaxed him into settling down. Just as the dragon was about to lay back down, he sprung bak up again and another growl erupted from his throat. By now Hiccup was getting confused.

"What is it?!" He asked. Already a little irritated at the dragons behavior.

Toothless glanced at him before turning his gaze to whatever was there. If anything was there. Sighing a little bit, Hiccup got to his feet. He slowly started walking forward but Toothless' growl stopped him. Groaning, he turned to glare at the dragon. But Toothless didn't notice, he was focused on whatever he had heard. Suddenly, the dragon took off running, disappearing into the trees.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, now panicked as he ran after his dragon.

When he found Toothless, the dragon was sitting in the snow. Still staring at something off in the distance but there was a little box at his feet. Growing confused, the Viking slowly reached down to get it. Pulling the box open, his jaw dropped. There was only one thing in the box and that was a necklace. Not just any necklace. The necklace. The one that Jack gave to him. It was a simple string of leather with a few beads on it along with a sharp tooth of some animal. Hiccup could still remember the day that he and Jack found that tooth. But there was something different about this necklace. There was another tooth, this one smaller. And it looked to be made out of some kind of crystal. Looking at the beads, he noticed that some of them even had little snow flake patterns on them. Then he saw the note. Toothless had it, gently keeping it underneath his paw. Hiccup grabbed it and held it up.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_ Sorry for not getting you anything lady time. I was going make you something, like how I made you the necklace. I know it's late but now it can count for today too! I'm also sorry that I've never tried to find you until now. You may think this is all a prank that someone's trying to pull but it's not. Why do you think it's so cold right now? Just remember that even if you can't see me, I'll be there. Not always. We know that neither of us can never do that. But I promise I will try to be there when you really need me. _

_Happy birthday, Hiccup!_

_Love,_

_Jack Frost._

Tears in his eyes, Hiccup put the note in the box and pulled the necklace out. Toothless glanced over at the boy and made a purring sound, nudging his side as if telling him to put it on. Slowly, the boy slipped it over his head and around his neck. The smaller tooth was cold as it pressed against his collar bone but it felt nice. Smiling, the Viking boy picked up the note and the box.

"Come on Toothless," he said as he started walking back to where they had been.

As he walked, he noticed that it slowly got warmer and it stopped snowing. He sighed softly and slowly got ready to ride back to Berk. But before he could get onto the saddle on Toothless' back, he felt something. Something pressed against his cheek, ice cold yet soft. He glanced around but saw nothing. A small frown came to his lips but he glanced down at the necklace and it was replaced by a small smile.

As he flew off on Toothless' back, going back home, he swore he heard the familiar sound of laughter. Someone whispering 'Happy Birthday' in his ear. But there was no one there so he just shook it off and continued on his way home.


End file.
